victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinjin Van Cleef
Sinjin Van Cleef is an odd student at Hollywood Arts. Through out the series he is shown to have a crush on Jade West much to her dismay. Characteristics Sinjin is known for his chewed food locker at Hollywood Arts Academy. He has, on several cases, interacted with the main characters, usually in a way that freaks them out. His talent is, as of yet, unknown. In "Pilot," "Tori the Zombie," and "Rex Dies," he has been seen working with the effects (lighting and music) of plays and rehearsals. He is seen to enjoy disco music. He also has some sort of imagination, for when he is in the kiddy pool he pretends his hand is a shark fin and pretends to be frightened. Appearances *His first appearance was in the Pilot where he worked backstage in the big showcase, but didn't speak until The Bird Scene. *He then appears in The Bird Scene and shows Tori his locker. *He asks Jade if she wants a boyfriend after she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck. *He afterwards appears in Wi-Fi in the Sky requesting to join the chat, where is revealed to be in Jade's house. *He also appears in Survival of the Hottest where he's in the kiddie pool drowning. *He appears in Robarazzi for the interview that Robbie tried to get for the slap talking about his collection president's reletives teeth. This apparently creeps out Rex. Also, in the studio where Robbie was doing his blog, he was recording with a camera. *In Tori the Zombie he is seen working the music, and the viewers discover he loves disco music. *In Rex Dies Sinjin asks Tori to join him and his friends in the special affects. He gives her a stained special effects shirt. He thought Tori murdered Rex on purpous. *In The Diddly-Bops he was seen dressed up when the Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade wouldn't go to the act. *In Wok Star he found mosses. Jade tells him to go away. Relationship with Main Characters 'Tori Vega' In the episode "The Bird Scene" Sinjin shows Tori his locker which makes her run away after he explains its meaning. In "The Birthweek Song", he offers Tori a bobblehead that looks like him as a birthweek present for Trina, to which Tori says "My dad´s a cop." Sinjin replies, "Moving on." and leaves.In "Survival of the Hottest ", when Sinjin passes out in a kiddie pool Robbie suggests Tori should give him mouth-to-mouth and Tori reacts by saying, "he's fine" and running away, leaving him to do it himself. Tori appears to dislike him, or just get grossed out by him on occasions. In "The Great Ping-Pong Scam", Tori locks Sinjin into the broom closet with her to make him help her find out what the Ping-Pong group actually does. Sinjin says that everything's happening the way it happened in his last dream, assuming that Tori wants to kiss him. Instead, he gets a big slap in the face. But when he reveal to Tori a way to sneak into the group, she kisses him on the cheek and leaves, leaving a shocked Sinjin behind. Tori is probably a fan of Sinjin's products since she was seen chewing his "Mexican" flavoured gum at the start of "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" and she wanted him to make a soda machine for her to hide in later on in the episode. (See: Torjin,Sinri ) 'Jade West' Sinjin has an obvious crush on Jade. In "The Birthweek Song" Sinjin says, "Jade is so pretty." Jade reacts by saying, "3, 2, 1..." scaring him away. In "Jade Dumps Beck", he offers himself as her new boyfriend. In "Tori the Zombie", he is seen pressing the "Disco" button, causing Jade to insult him. ("15 years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!") In Jade Dumps Beck, He and another nerd walk up to Jade's table, Jade looks up and growls, "No!" And Sinjin and the other nerd walk away. In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", he sneaks into Jade's house. Jade discovers him at her house when she finds a lamp that looks like her's in his Wi-Fi chat screen in the background. (See: Sade,Jadein ) Although Jade annoys his affections for her, Jade has a bit of a similar personality to Sinjin. In [the Freak Out, Jade said Tori's sisters blood was "cool." In Rex Dies, she asks the doctor if she can keep a fatty lump from a guy's back, which he did let her keep. 'Cat Valentine' They don't interact much. But at the end of the episode Robarazzi, Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card and a girlfriend. After learning that Sinjin does infact have a credit card, Cat asks Sinjin, in a flirty manner, if he could call her sometime. Sinjin seems very excited at the idea and runs off to buy a phone, unaware that Cat only wanted his credit card to buy more items from Sky Store. Trivia *Originally, Dan Schneider planned for Sinjin to have only one appearance, but went back on the idea. *Sinjin collects teeth from relatives of past presidents. *His name seems to be taken from World of Warcraft (Sen'jin, a low-level troll village and VanCleef, the boss of a low-level dungeon). *It is rumored that Sinjin could become a main character by the next season. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1